That Braided Girl
by randomtuna13
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, Gadis Berkepangku. (dibuat untuk event FANDOM BARAT)


**THAT BRAIDED GIRL**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

The Hunger Games Trilogy and any fictional characters in it © Suzanne Collins

Plot and dialogues are my made-up and © Me

Original Photo for Cover taken from "Fandoms? Fandoms." Fanspage

I gained no advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Note :**

Fic ini diikutsertakan event FANDOM BARAT yang diselenggarakan oleh Senpai Yuuchi Finare.

 **Warning :**

AR!, OOC, Semi!AE :'v

 **Summary :**

Aku mencintaimu, Gadis Berkepangku.

* * *

THAT BRAIDED GIRL

" _Some people are meant to fall in love with each other_ _—_ _"_

* * *

 **Prolog**

 _Dia cantik._

Begitu yang dipikirkan Peeta saat melihatnya di kelas pada hari pertama masuk sekolah. Malah, gadis itu adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah ia temui. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam dikepang dua. Dan ia memakai baju bermotif kotak-kotak merah. Peeta bisa merasakan antusiasme gadis itu menular pada dirinya.

Pagi itu, anak bungsu keluarga Mellark menolak berangkat ke sekolah. Ia berdalih, ingin membantu Ayahnya membuat kue. Ibunya langsung membentak bocah laki-laki itu dan mengancamnya jika Peeta masih tidak mau sekolah. Akhirnya, dengan mata sembab Peeta terpaksa menuruti Ibunya. Ayahnya yang mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Peeta memang lebih dekat dengan Ayahnya. Lagipula, Ayahnya tidak membentak-bentak Peeta. Dia justru membujuknya dan mengiming-imingi hadiah kue jika Peeta mau berangkat sekolah.

"Kau melihat apa, Peeta?" tanya Ayahnya penasaran saat melihat putranya terbengong-bengong menatap ke depan. Pipi Peeta langsung bersemu merah. Ia menggeleng pelan. Tapi, Ayahnya justru tersenyum seolah memahami bahwa putra terlalu malu untuk berkata jujur.

Ia lalu berbisik di telinga Peeta. "Lihat anak perempuan itu? Aku ingin menikahi Ibunya, tapi dia kawin lari dengan penambang batubara."

Dan ditunjuknya gadis berkepang dua yang berdiri paling depan. Peeta menoleh dan menatap wajah Ayahnya dengan heran.

"Penambang batubara? Kenapa mau dengan penambang batubara kalau Ibunya bisa menikah dengan Ayah?"

Ayah Peeta memejamkan mata seolah mengingat-ingat kenangan yang pedih. Ia menghela napas. "Karena ketika ayahnya bernyanyi.. bahkan burungpun diam mendengarkan."

Peeta menatap kepangan dua gadis itu dari belakang dan memikirkan perkataan Ayahnya. _Sehebat itukah?_

Diam-diam Peeta berharap bahwa gadis itu tidak seperti Ibunya. Bahwa gadis itu akan lebih menyukai seorang pembuat roti daripada seorang penyanyi yang memiliki burung-burung untuk mendengarkan.

###

"DASAR ANAK NAKAL! PERGI DARI TONG SAMPAHKU! MENJIJIKAN! MENYINGKIR ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHUBUNGI PENJAGA PERDAMAIAN!"

Aku meletakkan spatula yang kupegang untuk membalik roti dan bergegas menuju ke arah suara menggelegar Ibuku. _Hari hujan begini siapa yang mau mengorek-orek tempat sampah?_ Begitu pikirku. Ketika aku sampai di serambi, Ibu sedang mengacung-acungkan tinjunya pada seorang gadis berambut hitam.

Jantungku langsung berhenti berdetak. Dia.. gadis itu.

"Untuk apa kau melihat gadis itu? Sana masuk dan panggang rotinya!" bentak Ibu ketika aku bermaksud mengkonfirmasi apakah gadis yang _itu_ yang kulihat. Rambut hitam. Berkepang. Memang gadis _itu._ Aku segera masuk dan menghadap panggangan, sebelum Ibu mengomel lebih jauh lagi. Ketika aku memasukkan beberapa adonan roti ke dalam panggangan, benakku dipenuhi figur gadis itu.

Aku tahu namanya Katniss Everdeen. Kudengar Ayahnya baru saja meninggal akibat ledakan di gua pertambangan. Aku melihat Ayah menyelinap keluar untuk menghadiri pemakamannya, dan Ayah menyuruhku tutup mulut. Ibu tidak suka Ayah terlalu peduli dengan tetangga. Baginya, itu melemahkan seseorang. Mengasihani berarti merugi, begitu kata Ibuku.

 _Kenapa gadis itu ada di sini?_ Pertanyaan yang sama terus terngiang di kepalaku. Aku hanya sempat melihat sekelebat wajahnya. Kurus dan pucat. Aku tertegun. _Apa dia kelaparan?_

Aku teringat Ayahnya yang baru saja meninggal. Dan setahuku Ibu Katniss hanya seorang apoteker. Darimana mereka mendapat biaya untuk hidup? Tunjangan sekalipun pasti tidaklah cukup. Dan aku tidak yakin gadis itu sudah boleh mendaftar untuk mendapat _tessera._

Tiba-tiba aku ingat kata Ayah saat kami diam-diam membagikan roti-roti tak layak pajang (walaupun masih sangat layak makan —mengingat standar layak makan Ibu dan sebagian besar penghuni Distrik 12 terpaut sangat jauh). Ketika aku menanyakan kenapa kami harus berbuat begitu, ia berkata padaku,

"Peeta, jangan takut untuk memberi. Memberi tidak akan membuatmu kekurangan. Bukankah jika kau di posisi mereka, kau berharap orang lain melakukan ini? Kau mungkin kehilangan sedikit, tapi kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya yang sedikit itu bagi orang lain."

Aku melirik kanan-kiri dan mendapati dapur kosong. Segera kulemparkan beberapa roti ke dalam api. Sambil memandangi nyalanya yang menghitamkan permukaan roti-roti itu, aku tersenyum.

###

"Katniss Everdeen, ayo kencan denganku."

Dia mengangguk malu-malu. _Aku berhasil!_ Akhirnya, aku menggandeng tangannya dan kami berciuman.

Ha ha. Lucu sekali Peeta. Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri saat aku mengulangi khayalan itu di kelas sejarah. Sejarah Panem sangat membosanku. Kami hampir selalu mengulangi cerita yang sama setiap hari. Panem yang begini, Capitol yang begitu, utang-utang Distrik, dan omong kosong semacam itu. Aku biasanya mengobrol dengan Reed, anak pemilik toko pakaian di Seam. Tapi, hari ini dia membolos dan aku jadi kurang kerjaan.

Lagipula, aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa aku paling tidak harus sudah berkencan dengannya sebelum Hari Pemungutan. Sebenarnya, aku ingin melakukan itu sejak kami mendapat _tessera_ pertama kami. Tapi, aku terlalu pengecut. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun masih. Bukannya aku takut menghadapi Katniss dan kemungkinan bahwa dia bakal menolakku. Di samping itu masih ada Gale Hawthrone, kakak kelas yang kelihatannya sangat dekat dengan Katniss.

Gale sangat tampan. Dia juga atletis. Kami pernah bertemu di ruang olahraga, dan aku muak melihat gadis-gadis berteriak memujanya. Aku tidak iri kok, selain bagian dimana aku menyebutkan 'Dia sesempurna dewa dan Katniss dekat dengannya', secara keseluruhan aku mengakui bahwa dia lumayan.

Di Distrik 12, kalimat 'Aku berharap namamu tercabut di Hari Pemilihan' adalah kalimat paling kasar yang bisa diucapkan seseorang padamu. Yah, tapi jika aku mengucapkannya dalam hati, tidak ada yang tahu 'kan?

###

Aku mencabut kata-kataku. Aku mencabut kata-kataku.

Aku tidak seharusnya bersyukur ketika nama Gale Hawthrone dibacakan oleh wanita aneh nyentrik dengan rambut merah muda menyala itu. Aku tidak seharusnya lega atau gembira. Memang benar, hal itu tabu.

Aku berharap justru namaku yang tercabut. Peeta Mellark. Berpasangan dengan..

"Katniss Everdeen!"

Aku menatap wajah pucat Katniss saat gadis itu naik ke podium. Ia dan Gale saling lirik dan aku bisa merasakan kemarahan dalam diri Gale. Ketidakadilan. Dan kemudian pandangan Katniss jatuh kepadaku. Ia sungguh menatapku. Seolah berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu. Tatapan sedih dan penuh penyesalan, membuatku sesak napas.

Aku tidak pernah suka Hunger Games. Tak ada satupun warga di Distrik 12 yang menyukainya. Tapi, aku belum membencinya. Aku cenderung apatis dengan permainan maut itu. Tapi, sekarang semuanya berubah.

Aku bersumpah, aku akan membenci Hunger Games dan Capitol selamanya.

###

"Prim?"

Katniss menyahut ketika aku mengetuk pintu. Aku memutar handelnya dan menjawab dengan nada tercekat.

"Bukan, ini aku Peeta."

Aku melangkah masuk dan mendapati Katniss meringkuk di sofa. Gaun birunya kusut. Sembari meluruskan kepang satunya, gadis itu menatapku dengan bingung bercampur heran. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilahkanku duduk. Tapi, aku malah terpaku di depan pintu.

"Hai, Peeta." Sapanya lembut. _Pee-ta_. Terdengar sangat indah saat Katniss mengalunkan namaku. Aku menggenggam keranjang rotiku erat-erat. Menahan keinginan untuk memeluknya.

"Katniss, aku.." Untuk sejenak aku bingung menjelaskan kehadiranku di sini. Ruangan ini hanya untuk keluarga dan teman dekat Tribute. Aku bukan keduanya, tapi aku tetap saja memaksa masuk.

"Ya?" Katniss menunggu.

Aku mengangsurkan keranjang rotiku. "Ini dari Ayahku."

Katniss menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Aku sempat melihat kilauan emas pin berbentuk Mockingjay di dadanya. "Terima kasih."

Aku menggumam tidak jelas, terlalu gugup untuk berkata-kata. Katniss meletakkan keranjang rotiku dan berdiri sejajar denganku. Aku khawatir sekali dia bisa mendengar debar jantungku yang memekakkan telinga ini.

"Ada yang lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanyanya.

 _JANGAN PERGI!_ Aku hampir berteriak. Tapi, bibirku membisu. Bahkan aku tidak sanggup memandang gadis ini. Katniss melihat keteganganku dan meraih tanganku. Tangannya kasar tapi lembut. Aneh ya? Walaupun ia telah berburu sejak lama, ia masih memiliki sedikit kelembutan di tangannya. Tangannya yang ingin selalu kugenggam. Tangan yang seharusnya kugenggam saat ada kesempatan.

Aku memeluknya. Hal yang seharusnya kulakukan ketika ada kesempatan.

"Peeta?" bisik Katniss. Dengan nada menenangkan ia berkata, "Tidak apa-apa."

Dan entah darimana keberanian itu muncul, kata-kata meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. "Kembalilah. Kembalilah dengan selamat. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Tubuh Katniss bergetar. Ia menjawab dengan suara tercekat. "Akan kuusahakan."

Aku memeluknya lebih erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Katniss. Berjanjilah untuk kembali."

Katniss mendorong tubuhku dan menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya. Wajahnya basah dengan air mata. "Aku akan kembali untukmu. Aku janji. Jaga Prim, ya."

Aku selalu membayangkan berciuman dengan gadis yang kutaksir akan manis dan menggairahkan, atau panas, atau lembut dan semacamnya. Tapi, kali ini yang kurasakan hanya asin dan hasrat terpendam agar ciuman itu bisa terulang.

###

Tema Hunger Games kali ini adalah kekuataan cinta. Haymitch memamerkan pasangan kasmaran dari Distrik 12, Gale dan Katniss. Aku tidak bisa bohong, bahwa hatiku tersengat oleh perasaan aneh setiap kali Capitol menayangkan adegan-adegan mesra mereka. Melawan Karir berdua, hampir mati karena jebakan juga berdua, semuanya berdua. Ibulah yang justru bersemangat menonton mereka. Katanya, akhirnya Distrik 12 punya harapan menang juga. Aku mengedit makiannya kepadaku, bagian dimana dia memakiku karena aku tidak mengajukan diri. Ingat saat kubilang tidak ada yang suka Hunger Games? Kurasa aku salah.

Tema itu sangat populer. Orang beramai-ramai mengumpulkan uang —yang tak seberapa, untuk membantu Tribute di arena. Ayahku dan aku semakin giat menjual roti. Kami sepakat diam-diam menyisihkan beberapa keping untuk menyumbang.

Aku ingat kata-katanya, "Hal yang kecil bisa membuat perbedaan hidup dan mati bagi seseorang."

###

"— _But, not that meant to be together._ _"_

 _Aku melihatnya dalam hutan hijau yang menyejukkan_

 _Aku mendengarnya dalam nyanyian burung-burung_

 _Aku menyentuhnya dalam setiap adonan roti yang kuhanguskan_

 _Aku menghirupnya dalam aroma yang dibawa setiap tetes hujan_

 _Aku merasakannya dalam setiap kenangan_

 _Aku memeluknya dalam hembusan angin malam_

 _Kadang aku benci, kenapa aku harus kehilangan_

 _Kenapa aku harus tetap mencintainya,_

 _Dan membuat siapapun ikut menderita._

###

Distrik 12 sangat berpengalaman menjadi pihak yang kalah di awal putaran permainan. Hanya Haymitch yang menjadi kebanggaan distrik ini —jika itu bisa disebut kebanggaan, yang bertahan sampai akhir dan hidup. Dan sepertinya rekor itu belum akan dipecahkan.

Aku memandang peti kayu sederhana dengan lambing Distrik 12 terukir di tutupnya dengan hampa. Dua yang pergi, dua yang kembali —semuanya dalam peti mati.

Aku sudah khawatir setengah mati saat adegan mereka dengan buah _berry_ sempat terekam di kamera. Hanya tinggal Tribute dari Distrik 12 saat peraturan istimewa tentang ada dua pemenang jika berasal dari distrik yang sama, dihapuskan. Aku tahu mereka tidak akan saling bunuh. Dan ketakutan bahwa persekutuan mereka bertahan hingga akhir, memang terbukti.

Katniss dan Gale bersekutu hingga akhir dengan buah _berry_ itu. Mati bersama daripada harus menang salah satu.

Keputusan yang salah. Karena ternyata tetap ada pemenangnya.

Gadis berwajah licik yang mirip rubah dari Distrik 5 yang ternyata hanya pura-pura mati dan memalsukan bunyi meriam dengan alat yang ia ambil dari Cornucopia. Ide licik yang sangat didukung Capitol.

"Katniss!"

Teriakan itu menyadarkanku. Prim berlari dan langsung memeluk peti mati kakaknya sembari menangis tersedu-sedu. Hatiku tersayat. Primrose. Adik yang paling disayangi Katniss. Aku merasakan lubang di dadaku semakin membesar. Berapa banyak lagi yang akan kehilangan gadis berkepang itu? Aku benci melihatnya. Aku benci melihat bahwa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencegah kesedihan orang-orang itu. Mereka yang menyayangi Katniss dan Gale. Aku benci kepada diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menggantikan Gale untuk menjadi Tribute. Akankah segalanya menjadi berbeda jika aku ada di posisinya? Akankah tangis Prim berubah menjadi senyuman saat aku pulang bersama kakaknya, menjadi satu-satunya Pemenang ganda dalam sejarah Hunger Games? Akankah itu terjadi?

Gadis berkepangku kini terbaring tenang dan diam di dinding kayu itu. Dingin. Aku tidak akan pernah merasakan kehangatannya lagi. Pelukannya. Kecupannya. Janjinya..

Bukan ini yang kuharapkan saat Katniss kembali. Bukan peti kayu berisi wajahnya yang sekarang beku. Bukannya kesedihan yang menggayuti dada. Bukan tangis kehilangan.

Aku menyesali waktu yang hilang saat Katniss masih berada dalam jangkauanku. Saat aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya yang terlalu serius. Atau senyumnya yang mahal. Kepangan dan anak-anak rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Aku terlambat menghargai itu semua. Aku mencintainya. Dan walaupun kami _mungkin_ ditakdirkan untuk saling mencintai, kami selamanya tidak akan pernah bersama.

Aku mencintaimu, Gadis Berkepangku.

 **Epilog**

 _Terlambat._

 _Terlambat._

 _Kali ini kau terlambat._

 _Kata-kata yang kau tahan_

 _Kini tinggal kekosongan_

 _Tindakan-tindakan yang kau hindari_

 _Kini tak berarti_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

— _apa gunanya, jika dia tidak bisa bernapas untuk membalas perkataanmu?_

* * *

 **A/N**

Baper :') Sedih deh saya bikin cerita ini :'3 Niatnya sih bikin ending yang lebih menguras WC /eh/ maksud saya perasaan :3 Tapi, saya mentok gegara keinget tugas nulis yang naujubileh banyaknya *ngesot* =w=

Prompt cerita ini aku ambil dari cover. Eh, eh, eh, tapi fic ini bikin baper nggak sih? ._.

Kalo iya tekan tombol Review, kalo nggak kasih tau saya dengan mencet tombol Review /lah, apa bedanya?/ Bodo ah XD *ngacir*


End file.
